


"12 minutes older". [Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm - One shot]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Johnny Storm - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, Other, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: Imagine: Johnny Storm being Steve Roger’s twin and the two of them teaming up despite their very different personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"12 minutes older". [Steve Rogers/Johnny Storm - One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just what a day in the Avengers tower would be like if Johnny Storm had just moved in. / Ignore Steve’s capsicle phase, ignore Pietro’s death. Ignore Johnny’s last name.

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A peaceful morning at the Avengers tower._

Steve is sitting in the kitchen, having coffee and reading the newspaper; the most abnormal thing a superhero could do, but nothing else required his attention at the moment.

The door swings open and in walks Tony.

 _-So apart from dealing with the Maximoffs… now I also have to deal with you squared?_ -He exclaims making Steve raise his eyebrows and give him a curious look.

- _What did the Maximoffs do?_

 _-Are you sure that’s what you want to ask me?_ –Tony asks narrowing his eyes.

Steve sighs in defeat and takes a sip of coffee before asking,

_-Where is he?_

Tony leans on the table putting one hand on it for support.

_-You know, Captain, one would think that in this job… the more the merrier, but I am second-guessing now that I have to look at, not just one set of annoyingly perfect teeth throughout the day, but two._

_-He was living on his own doing whatever he wanted. He needs to get used to this, to all of us. Just give him a chance._

Tony stands up straight again and looks him in the eye.

 _-He asked Pepper if she was seeing anyone._ –He says gesturing toward himself.

_-I understand your anger but it’s not as if he had to know about your personal li-_

_-After using his powers in the elevator to warm it up enough so she would take her jacket off._ –Tony adds with a glare interrupting him.

Steve’s lips part, he folds the newspaper, and throws it on the table with a deep sigh.

Natasha walks into the kitchen holding a device in her right hand, followed by Vision who once inside, takes out a frying pan and some ingredients, busying himself at the stove.

 _-Tony, what the hell is this?_ –She asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Rogers and Stark stare at her in silence and confusion.

- _It’s an NHD-815 3MP Super HD multi-purpose day/night security camera._ –Vision says without looking up and as he chops garlic like a master chef.

The three Avengers stare at him; he finally looks up befuddled.

 _-Did you do this?_ –Natasha asks him sounding genuinely unsure

- _What is going on?_ –Steve asks.

 _-I found it in my shower._ –She answers.

 _-It is waterproof._ –Vision assures.

 _-42 grand says your brother’s behind this._ –Tony exclaims looking at Rogers.

Steve stands up, grabs the camera, and before walking out, he says,

_-I’m gonna go talk to him._

The sound and smell of food frying catches Romanoff and Stark’s attention, they look at Vision.

 _-What on earth are you doing?_ –Stark asks annoyed.

_-I’m making breakfast for the Maximoffs._

_-How thoughtful_. –Natasha says flashing him a smile before leaving the kitchen.

Tony noticed. He looks back at Vision.

 _-Very thoughtful indeed. Are you cooking for both… or just Wanda?_ –He teases.

* * *

Steve enters his brother’s room. He’s lying on the bed with big headphones on and his eyes closed.

 _-Johnny._ –Steve says in vain.

He lets the camera fall on his chest and Johnny sits up startled and looks at Steve.

 _-Why did you do it?_ –Steve asks crossing his arms over his chest.

 _-Aw, man! She found it already?_ –Johnny complains.

_-You should be ashamed of yourself._

_-You bet i am!_ –He says rolling his eyes. - _How could she find it so fast?_ –He mutters under his breath.

 _-She’s a Russian spy. That’s not the point_. –Steve says shutting his eyes for mere seconds trying to focus. _-I know about Pepper too. Johnny, I brought you here so you’d be safer… and to put your powers to good use. It hasn’t been a week and I’m getting complaints from everybody as if I had brought a child._

_-This place is full of people with superpowers. Live a little._

_-This place belongs to Tony Stark. He could kick us out if he wanted. All I’m asking you is to respect the women in this building because they’re your colleagues._

_-Could anyone explain this to me!?_ –Wanda exclaims in her thick Sokovian accent while walking into the room with another camera in her hand; she stands next to Steve.

Rogers glares at his brother and he shrugs with an evil smile on his face.

 _-How many of these did you install?_ –He asks.

Wanda widens her eyes.

 _-So it was you._ –She exclaims.

 _-There’s also one in Banner’s shower. Clint’s gonna get a nice surprise when he turns on his TV._ –Johnny says laughing.

In a swift motion, Wanda lets her crimson energy flow through her body and uses it to lift and suspend Johnny in the air above the bed.

 _-Whoa!_ –Johnny exclaims.

 _-Wanda, stop! Let’s talk._ –Steve demands.

Johnny starts engulfing his body in flames.

 _-Don’t!_ –Rogers warns with his index finger.

He’s about to project fire to attack wanda when a sudden aura of blue, white, and transparent energy travels through the room. A fire extinguisher is discharged on Johnny’s body, causing him to go back to normal and fall on the bed.

Pietro rushes towards Wanda’s side with a proud smile, holding the empty fire extinguisher. His sister returns the smile.

Tony and Natasha stand at the door.

 _-I was wondering if there was a way to put you out, flame boy._ –Tony says chuckling. 

 _-Flame boy, huh? That’s funny… that’s exactly what your girlfriend was calling me last night while i_ -

 _-HEY!_ –Steve exclaims interrupting Johnny.

 _-What did you say?_ –Tony said through gritted teeth marching towards him only to be stopped by Steve’s hand on his chest.

 _-I’ll take care of this._ –Steve mutters. Tony tightens his jaw. _–Everybody out. Let me speak to my brother. I’m sorry, Wanda._

 _-This better not repeat itself. –_ She says.

Everyone leaves except Natasha. Johnny stands up trying to wipe the extinguisher residue off his clothes, almost pouting.

She stands in front of him, their faces are only a few inches apart.

 _-Listen, kid… I know you must think rules were made to be broken, but if you try to spy on any of us again, the only broken thing here will be your neck._ –She mutters.

Johnny looks down at her as he straightens his posture, trying to look intimidating.

 _-Is your suit made out of unstable molecules? You know… fireproof?_ –He asks.

_-Are you threatening me? Want to find out? Be my guest._

_-Alright that’s enough._ –Steve says.

Natasha raises an eyebrow and walks out of the room.

Johnny watches her leave, eying her from head to toe, and biting his lip.

 _-You’re officially on probation._ –Steve says in a dry tone.

_-What!?_

_-Keep this up and you’ll be kicked out. You have a roof over your head, you don’t have to hide, there’s food, clothes, plus all your personal items. Be a little grateful and stop acting like a teenager._

Steve turns around to leave.

 _-We might look the same but we were always apples and oranges, aren’t we, Steve?_ –Johnny says.

Steve stops at the door.

 _-God, you’re just like father… and you’ve always treated me that way, he’d be proud I guess._ –He adds.

Steve smiles and looks at him over his shoulder before saying,

_-Well, I am 12 minutes older than you._

The moment between the twins is over as soon as the sound of a shattering TV is heard.

 _-Alright, who did this!?_ –Clint yells from the living room.

Steve cocks his head, glaring at Johnny.

Johnny feigns an innocent smile.


End file.
